Couverture
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A collection of thirty ficlets, written for my claim at the livejournal community 30lies. Each ficlet is unrelated and will contain a lie in some way. Edward centric, T for safety. Chapter Three: Leaving
1. For Your Own Good

_Couverture_

yet another ficlet collection, by That'sMyFiasco

"_To see that flash of intuition as you see through my pretenses..." -Edward Cullen_

Disclaimer: I own not Twilight, nor the insane goodness that lies within. "Claim" is only a term used to make the obsessed feel good.

These were written for the fanfiction prompt community 30(underscore)lies, where you can claim a character or pairing to write 30 stories with, using the given themes, or prompts. Each will contain a lie in some way. I claimed Edward Cullen, and I'm going to be writing drabbles; in other words, stories that are 500 words, or less. Each chapter is unrelated, and not in chronological order, unless otherwise stated. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Theme #1- Liar Paradox_

_Spoilers: New Moon_

Chapter One: For Your Own Good

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I spoke slowly, my voice careful and steady. I had spent a century learning how to lie- and it seemed that now, when it was the last thing I truly wanted to do, was when it mattered the most.

It was necessary- I knew that. It was the only way, the one way I could be _certain _that she would be safe. Because that was all that mattered. And as long as I knew that, then, well, I could survive.

A confused look was on her face, and she said, slowly, "You... don't... want... me?"

I was watching her face closely, noting every minute change of expression. "No."

Inside, I was screaming. I wanted to cry out, I wanted to hold her, I wanted to kiss her until she knew just how much I truly _did _want her. Didn't she know? Couldn't she tell? I thought she would know- I thought it was obvious- couldn't she see just how good she was, how she was too good for someone like me? Wasn't it obvious?

_Wasn't she listening??_


	2. Family

_Theme #2- Secret_

_Rating: T_

_Spoilers: Just the series in general._

_**Warnings**: Vaguely Slashy._

Chapter Two: Family

Jasper lay out on the great lawn behind the Cullen's house, shirt bunched up under his head to act as a makeshift pillow. The vampire's eyes were closed, ocher orbs veiled by thin, translucent lids. The sun was out today, a rare moment made even more so by his leisure to enjoy it, rather than hunting with the family. He had begged off going along this time, saying that he wanted to see how long he could last, how long he could go and still resist.

Maybe that was true- but so was the peace, the quiet when he was alone. With super-sensitive hearing in a family of eight, it wasn't common that he could truly be ensconced by silence, privacy.

Not to mention that one of his brothers knew every thought that passed through your mind.

"I'm sorry if we're distracting." Jasper's eyes flew open as he started up, staring into the warm, butterscotch eyes of his "youngest" brother. Edward was posed a few few away, sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out before him. "You know that there's nothing we can do about it."

The blond rolled over on his side, contemplating Edward as he glimmered in the warm, mid-afternoon light. "Just because we can't change things doesn't mean we won't wish otherwise."

Edward nodded slightly at this, lifting his chin a fraction. "Would you really? Wish otherwise?"

He didn't have to be a mind-reader to read the cause of the sudden black hunger in his brother's eyes.


	3. Leaving

_Theme #3: Cover-Up_

_Rating: General_

_Spoilers: Set early New Moon; Spoilers for end of New Moon_

Chapter Three: Leaving

Carlisle sat in the plush chair, switching an untouched cup of coffee from hand to hand as the head doctor surveyed his paperwork. A tight smile was on his face as he watched his superior scrutinize each line with a growing frown.

Eventually he placed the small sheaf on his desk, removing the small reading spectacles and heaving a great sigh. "Well, Dr. Cullen, I can't say I'm pleased with it, but everything seems to be in order for your transfer." Sighing once more, he caught the blond doctor's eye, holding his gaze for a long minute. "Tell me again, what was the reason for your leaving? Because if there's anything we can do to induce you to stay...?" He trailed off, the question mark lingering in the air.

Leaning forward to place the Styrofoam cup on the worn desk, Carlisle gave the grey-haired doctor a wistful smile. "You know I love this place, sir, but I believe there will be more opportunities for me- and my adopted children- at a larger hospital, in a larger town."

"And that would be?"

Carlisle smiled slightly. "LA, should anyone ask. They have a research team I'm looking forward to joining."

The old doctor stood slowly, extending a rough hand towards Carlisle with a wistful smile. "Well, Dr. Cullen, I think that that's all I had to say. I wish you- and your family- luck in your new home."

Shaking his hand, Carlisle smiled, the slight cynical twist of his lips invisible in the dimly-lit room, "Certainly, doctor. Thank you."


End file.
